


【泉レオ】 七天学会女装：从删库到跑路-lattice

by lattice20190107



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25334317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice20190107/pseuds/lattice20190107
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo





	【泉レオ】 七天学会女装：从删库到跑路-lattice

【泉レオ】 七天学会女装：从删库到跑路-lattice

#  [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

  * [私信](https://www.lofter.com/message/ttddmkhr)
  * [归档](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/view)
  * 更多
    * [子博2](https://snizisthebest.lofter.com/)
    * [子博1](https://sleepylattice.lofter.com/)
    * [UAPP](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/mylofteruapp)



##  [【泉レオ】 七天学会女装：从删库到跑路](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c918a878)

**[个人作品归档【ライハ】](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_ee91bfac) **   


[@Lionheart月永レオ生贺企划](https://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=836960375) **感谢邀请！企划的各位都辛苦了！点击「幸运日」tag吃到美味粮ww**

*三十岁程序员濑名泉×二十岁实习护士月永レオ

*作者本人对IT相关所知甚少，虚构故事难免出现疏漏，还望海涵

*朔间凛月友情向出场。女装成分有。请自行避雷

*「幸运日」企划篇目，也是给可爱雷雷的第三个生贺！居然连着写了三年，我自己都难以置信……

* **雷雷生日快乐！！！祝雷雷和点开这篇文的大家都能永永远远幸福快乐！**

\------------------分割线------------------

**七天学会女装：从删库到跑路**

by lattice

  * DAY 1




“呜啾~您醒啦？”

举目皆是无机质的白，他躺平在床任人宰割。恍惚间瞥见一截小臂，日光灯管下泛着荧荧光泽。

“……呜啾是什么？”

“是宇宙人的打招呼方式！”

橙发绿眸的小护士拍拍他的脸，腕间串起的星星发饰扫过鼻翼——这种宛若绝育术后苏醒的猫咪视角是怎么回事！濑名泉猛地坐起身，生怕收到一句“手术很成功”。盘着发髻的小护士眨眨眼，抬起他胳膊抽出体温计，低头在病例上记录。一身工装西服不知去向，小护士端着托盘出了门，空留他一人身披蓝白条纹，在急诊病房内哀叹逃不过的宿命。

陷入昏迷时他正在与一串bug搏斗，而今恐惧随不明液体输入体内，他活动着酥麻的小臂，揉着有两日不曾悉心打理的头发，取下床头柜的眼镜。橙发的小护士一阵风般在病房间逡巡，发网滑脱的碎发随风飘摇，醒目如知更鸟的尾羽。他按下床头铃将其招来，对方一路小跑进了门，颠簸间橙发披散在肩头。他示意对方先整理，小护士歉意地微笑，摘下摇摇欲坠的发网，略有生疏地将半长发盘起。形貌在女性间算出挑，却有些乏味的瘦削。

“葡萄糖输完了，您可以吃些东西补充营养，我可以帮您订医院的营养餐呢？”

自称宇宙人的橙发护士袒出两个酒窝，俯身拔去输液针——等等，神志清醒方能辨出是男性的声音无误。濑名泉戴好眼镜上下打量，面庞不失精致可爱，更甚地超出性别的藩篱。据女装的男护士所言，低血糖的濑名泉晕倒在工位，一同被送来的还有装着电脑的公文包。

“我只是护校的实习生啦，第一天来急诊，连胸牌都还没有呢——护士长分派了任务，我是您今晚的单人护理，请多指教濑名さん！”

“……感谢你将我安置在单人病房，隔绝了污浊与嘈杂，帮大忙了。”

正逢另一位护士推门，唤着“れおちゃん”接走托盘。一扇门将他二人与忙碌的喧嚣隔绝开，偌大一个单人病房只有二人共处，修身的护士服将他腰身勾勒得恰到好处。堆积成山的工作在前，罔顾自来熟的漂亮小护士，他接好笔记本的电源，对方面露难色：才过劳晕倒，您就又要工作吗？

“不然呢，你帮我？”濑名泉没好气地笑，却苦中作乐萌生几分逗他的心思：“护士さん在担心我吗？”

“濑名さん有几天没有好好吃饭了呀，虽然除了低血糖外您身体暂无大碍，但这样漂亮的濑名さん晕倒了，世界都要黯然失色的！”

小护士端着号称营养餐的盒饭，啪一声合上他膝上的Mac。他每每尝试打开，就又被对方想方设法合上，来回数度拉锯。自己倒在工位上想必已在公司传得沸沸扬扬，倒是顺水推舟换来合法病假。去他的改方案，濑名泉自暴自弃地双手举起，放任对方放上餐板摆好碗筷。小护士骤然严肃的面孔毫无威慑力，他眯起眼瞧着对方，思忖要怎样最大限度珍惜难有的二人时光：

“如果你暂时不忙，不妨陪我聊聊天吧……这些天都没有除了和人吵架之外的正常对话。”

偶尔从敲代码间浮出换气也不坏，更何况他从不否认这位女装的小护士正是他的理想型，愈发抑不住想与之深交的念头。对方不明所以，只报以天真无邪的笑，没什么顾虑地点头，拉了张椅子在他身畔就坐。

“那么……れおさん？”

“唔，这样叫太显老啦！顺带一提，我的姓氏很拗口，直接叫名字就可以！”

……月永レオ吗，倒是相当有男子气概的名字。对方一笔一划为他写在纸上，他一字一顿读出口来，一如重归遥远的学生时代，默念心上人的名字般。

“那么れおくん……你帮我换的衣服？”

“没错，她们单个人抬不动您，于是交给我了。”

“那么，是你为我扎的针？”

“是呀。”

——疼死我了，果然れおくん技术还有待精进，他龇牙咧嘴疯狂甩手。诶诶诶！我不记得有跑针啊！小护士大惊失色，捉住他的手上上下下仔细检查。

“开个玩笑而已。比起这个，帽子，帽子歪掉了——”

万一对方衣衫不整地出门，连同自己一并被误会可就说不清。他招呼对方凑近，年轻的小护士拉近椅子，温顺地低头任他依次取下帽檐的发卡，柔顺的橙发滑落在肩，二人共据的方寸之地撞出橙子香气。

“れおくん介意用我的梳子吗？”

对方摇头。濑名泉从公文包夹层中取出梳子与喷雾，每梳一下橙香因子前仆后继地涌出，染上渗着消毒水气味的白墙。直至盘起小小的，结实的发髻，仍有些橙发缠在他的指尖，丝丝缕缕牵牵绊绊。

“你之前扎得太松了，现在这样怎么跑怎么跳都不会松哦？”

“濑名さん很熟练嘛……是经常给女儿扎头发吗？”言毕，小护士红着脸从双臂的结界中钻出——天呐，我看上去像是有女儿的人吗？看来还是早日跳槽为上。硬要说的话，多年前给前女友扎过，れおくん就当我天赋异禀好了。月永レオ点点头又摇摇头，神情却明显轻松不少：“只是觉得濑名さん的穿着更像‘游刃有余的大人’。我也给我家的妹妹扎过头发哦，但是水平不好，她大一些之后就拒绝我再碰她的头发了。”

——我当然，还是单身啊。束好护士帽后，亦有几簇毛茸茸的从发网间脱落。濑名泉抱着臂欣赏自己的佳作，至于对方面色的风云变幻，他格外乐见其成，“头发再蓄长些，再盘起来效果会更好呢？”

“我平时从不这样，今天是第一次女装。真心话大冒险输了后被一位叫小杏的女同学这样打扮，玩到太晚险些赶不上值班呢。没想到被护士姐姐们夸赞了，也就一直没脱掉。但我是实打实的男性哦，如果被濑名さん当成女性看待，还是会感到被冒犯。”

——男护士的聘用要经严格考核，体力更是一大标准。别看我瘦小，把您完全扛起来都不在话下！对方叉着腰鼓着脸，他不由失笑：真敢大放厥词啊，我对男人女装又没有偏见。不管别人怎么说，这身装束我觉得很适合你。他是极少坦诚地称赞别人的，涉及到样貌更是如此。单手开窗迎来晚风入室，床头柜几张白纸天女散花，小护士慌了神，也不与伪病人打情骂俏了，一跃而起一路捡拾。

“是什么？”

他凭年长的余裕从对方怀中硬抽过一张——呀，是我忙里偷闲作的曲，还请濑名さん为我保密！濑名泉姑且识谱，无视对方装模作样地作揖，在心里一点点哼出新奇的曲调，感叹对方小小的身体里蕴着惊人的能量。灵感的小行星连环击，万年冷面冰山也突发奇想，灵机一动开个玩笑：“分明是れおくん擅离职守在先，工作时间开小差，凭什么给你保密呢？”

对方闻言，怀抱凌乱的纸张泪汪汪地仰面，堪比被弃置街头的奶猫：就凭……是为濑名さん作的曲，为了纪念不期而至的缪斯。您和我往常听说的程序员很不同。由此，纸箱的主人叹着气服软。率领女性较多的前端组，独特出挑的审美成为公司产品在年轻女性中风行的重要助推力，濑名泉恰是程序员中少有的体面，即便忙碌也极少不修边幅，出外见人必化妆，更是同秃头谢顶冲锋衣里格子衫的传统认知大相径庭。工作后仍是情书不断地收，更曾险些遭到实习生的强吻。

“你怎么知道我从事IT业？”

“是凛月——您姓朔间的同事送您来的，付了单人病房的费用，让您好好休息一晚……”

朔间凛月，乐于临时改需求，让他过劳晕倒的元凶。某位纨绔笑嘻嘻的面庞从旖旎间浮现，点燃他未尽的怒火，更甚地面露凶狠。橙发的小猫咪受了惊，呀地叫一声，后退数步。正逢救护车尖叫着驶入夜幕，急诊大厅警铃大作，小护士乘机夺门而去，供被空留在病床的人在破晓前赶完DDL。换好衣服预备出院时，方感肠胃适时地咕咕叫，踏着日夜分界线走出医院大门，回身望见月永レオ趴在急诊问询台枕着胳膊入了眠。步行回家前拐进蛋糕房，全凭直觉在橱窗前选中一只狮子模样小蛋糕。

> 不知道你爱吃什么，所以选了这一款。
> 
> 感谢你的照顾与陪伴，期待来日相会。

纸笔留言，附上私人号码，塞进对方肘部下方。他拎着小蛋糕重返时，忙碌一夜的月永レオ面颊压出几道红印子，落着口水串，换个方向睡得香甜。

  * DAY 2




“嚯，小濑真敬业呀。病假只休一天半，没关系吗？”

——那是，哪像你这个游手好闲的纨绔。くまくん，昨晚当真是你把我送去的医院？从隔壁办公室踱步来串门，喝茶闲聊与督战的产品经理朔间凛月被神秘兮兮拉到旁侧：“当然，亲自载着你闯了两个红灯吃了五张罚单。”

“哼，我可不知你什么时候这样好心……护士给我换衣服时你也在？”

“直到你输上液才离开，我也是饥肠辘辘呢——怎么这副神情？难不成光屁股被我看到要哭鼻子了？嗨呀，你我兄弟多年，我都不介意，小濑还避讳这个。”

“不，完全不是因为你。”濑名泉目光飘忽，“那么，你昨晚见到れおくん了。”

“月ぴ吗？我的熟人啦。朋友多了好走路，昨晚多亏有他在，还是他好心亲切，亲手给你换的衣服。”

怎么从没听说你有这样一位熟人？濑名泉抿抿嘴，自暴自弃地开口：“那……他有提到过我什么吗？”

此话一出，想必朔间凛月已洞察大半。果不其然对方意味深长投来一瞥：“‘凛月你的同事真漂亮呀，就是好重——’”

声音模仿得像模像样，却真假参半夸张不少，心被提起再被摔落在地上。朔间凛月打着哈欠挥手：回去接着写我的PRD，有空再叙。抬脚前被濑名泉闪身拦住：“临走前还有一句。”

“什么，小濑终于情窦初开，不，老树开花了？”

“如果你再敢随意追加需求让我擦屁股——”

难道小濑当真要从删库到跑路？还不是你太怜惜实习生和下属的错。朔间凛月举双手投降，示意饶过我这一回，但很难下不为例，世上这样的事总有很多。

“不止——我一定徒手捏/爆/你/的/蛋。”

悻悻然回到工位坐定，便有相熟的女同事不失好奇地探听谈话内容。朔间凛月算是前端组的老熟人，凭借良好外形显赫身家同样备受瞩目。八年前一同进公司时，对方称才不想和婆婆妈妈的小濑共事，竞争关系或是上下级坚决NG，便误打误撞成为时而与濑名泉建立直接合作的产品经理。好在对方计算机背景充足，不会闹诸如“让APP的颜色随用户手机壳的变化而变化”的笑话，濑名泉也知他志不在此，说白了IT界无一不是吃青春饭的营生，待其有朝一日将青春挥霍也大有退路，随时可返家继续当个锦衣玉食二少爷。

念此便倍感沧桑，好在数年辗转濑名泉的发际线仍是醒目的饱满，恋爱生涯却依旧止步于象牙塔——不是撺掇我穿女装，就是旁敲侧击探听八卦，给我好好工作去，一个个的。数落完同僚们，手机唱起歌来，恰有陌生号码为他解围，顶着同事们的注目礼信步走出房间，激动的心颤抖的手点下接听键——

“地铁旁总价1000万円左右的商铺有兴趣了解一下吗？”

深夜十一点散会，灯火通明的办公室，前端组组长顶着粉底液盖不过的两枚黑眼圈，独自重/刑/伺/候不定期宕机的自贩机，今日第六个疑似骚扰电话打进，他气沉丹田清了清嗓，预备重拳出击——

“抱歉呀，现在才给濑名さん来电话……”

“没必要用敬语。今天还是值夜班吗？”

于是乎一拳打在棉花上，晚风入室却携来远胜黑咖啡功效的清醒——今天没有实习，只是作曲遇到瓶颈啦……那我可以喊你濑名吗？濑名、濑名，撒娇般软绵绵，声线较普通男性高，剔透清亮。电话这畔揣度着长毛猫四仰八叉着翻滚的情形，心想下次定要转接视频通话：“瓶颈期联络我也于事无补吧，我是供你作曲的养分吗？”

“是inspiration的滋养，不如说，濑名是我的缪斯！”

“怎么讲？”

“你的声音真好听呀，有作为歌手出道的潜质！每每奏响在耳畔，绝世的名曲便应运而生！现今笔下的这首是给濑名的回礼，契合你声线量身定制，非常期待由你来演唱，要与我一同出道吗？”

异想天开什么呢，我哪有时间和你胡闹，也算首度亲历对方跳脱的思维。四小时前晚餐时朔间凛月神秘兮兮地招手，特/务/接/头般凑近：月ぴ在课余时作为p主活跃中，商活接得也算频，还为某部大热动画谱写op与ed……濑名泉从不是全知全能，现今被一脚油门飙进他所知甚少的领域，更有最为现实的藩篱——IT精英濑名泉是天生的音痴。时候不早了，不管是怎样的inspiration，也要充分地休憩呢？连带转移话题，他以哄宝宝的耐心一句句规劝。对方抗议他的不走心，坚持要聊完天再去睡——濑名给我个DDL嘛，什么时候我把乐谱亲自交给濑名呢？

“自称宇宙人的れおくん连拍照都不会吗？”

“拍照便会失去原有的意义！相较虚无缥缈的像素点，纸的载体才更饱含情谊！”

——是被名为幸福的小行星击中，他三番五次确认对方大概已搂着被子入了眠，未成形的约会尚在酝酿中，却连同惜别般的爱慕飘进晚风。夹着公文包迈出公司大门，限号出行只得乘车回家，不待点开打车软件，推特跳出“我的妹妹是圣天使”的新关注。他点进主页，入目便是相熟的小蛋糕与未完的乐谱的合影，附文“遇到了温柔的人，帅气的缪斯さん！”划开相册，护校二年级男生爱弹琴作曲，不时晒一晒妹妹的礼物，撸一撸路边的流浪猫。感谢朔间凛月的协助，他亦顺藤摸瓜寻到对方作为p主有专人打理的公式账号，悄然成为第20万个粉丝，堂而皇之地混进庞大的数据流。

该如何冠以名号，艳遇吗？他揉了揉太阳穴，停在路畔的出租车打着双闪。还有程序待回家后调试，组内交上的方案也需审核，凡事亲力亲为，入职起便将生活过成紧绷的弦，于情于理是该转换心情容纳纷繁的可能性。不足挂齿的庸碌一日的收尾，却也肖想能与之每天互道晚安。他拉开车门，当真跳出一个橙色脑袋，猛地扑了他满怀，濑名泉始料不及，最终踉跄着将他环抱起来。

“我能把濑名抱起来，濑名也能把我抱起来转圈圈——Surprise！”

——通过这样那样的途径打听到濑名的下班时间，抑不住想见你的心情！鼓着脸颊仰着面，把他瞧得好气又好笑。橙发几缕拂在鼻尖，被他亲手帮忙绕到耳后：“这么晚出宿舍，不要紧吗？”

“我自己在外租房住！”今次的月永レオ放下发髻，脑后束起松松的低马尾：“为濑名谱写的组曲，这周内就能交给你！哼哼，能让我动笔可是濑名的殊荣！”

“行吧，”濑名泉扶额，“你当真有这样想尽早见到我？”

“我就是有这么想与濑名再次相遇啊！”

乐谱的事本不用急，他想，仿佛交还乐谱便是二人间的休止符：“这么晚了，我叫辆uber送你回家吧？今天限号我没开车，改天……”

“不嘛，我要濑名陪我走到公交站！”

许久不曾亲历这样过分坦率的爱意，濑名泉乱了阵法：“你怎么对我一点防备心都没有呢？……如果我拿你曲谱去盈利怎么办，你想过这种可能吗？”

不要轻信初识的陌生人，万一我顺路把你拐骗呢了？遇到我算是你的幸运，你也过于不染尘俗了！拖着长腔叉着腰，却寻不回训斥组员时的半分尊严。对方沉吟半晌，拉开包递来一袋热腾腾的糖炒栗子，称是加班的慰问品：“不会的，我相信濑名。”

“为什么？明明才认识不到两天？”

澄澈的绿眸盈盈地注视，凭此将他玩弄于鼓掌。令人笃信的赤诚爱意，却又无所不知无所不晓，牵动他百倍的担心与放心不下，甚而将他未成形的疑虑踢到九霄云外去。纯洁可爱的天使，尚未落笔的画布一张，愈发有染上自己颜色的冲动，对方更是深谙套牢他的法则——因为濑名是，独一无二的呀。

这算是什么回复，他不做声，却深感抗拒不得。对方扬起亮晶晶的眸子，随身携带的纸笔往他怀里囫囵一塞，双臂展开跳下台阶。

“要问为什么……”

橙发的小朋友转了个圈圈，向他伸出手来——

“当然是因为，我爱上濑名了！”

忽视不得，更无法坐视不理，濑名泉吞下口水，由此心甘情愿步入圈套。

搭上不顺路的公交只为陪莫名坠入爱河的れおくん。窃听絮语的风携来初夏的几分沁凉，被他小心地隔绝在外，午夜班车唯有二人依偎在后座上。

“你是学生，在我心里还是孩子呢。你呀，懂得什么是爱吗？”

“嗯……？我虽然比濑名年轻，但濑名不准这样狂妄，把我当作小宝宝。”

对方迷迷糊糊地作答。二十分钟前雀跃地牵着他择了靠窗的连排座位，而今橙色脑袋斜抵在车窗，随路途颠簸不时睁眼。

“好好，れおくん不是小宝宝。我们れおくん是大孩子了。”

而月永レオ常让他联想到流星与萤火，或承载第一滴露水的簌簌的叶片，专为夏夜而生的缥缈不定的意象，不应被拘束，不甘被豢养，但凡是美的都没有家。*暗夜的公交车不疾不缓地驶向未知的归所，他刮一刮半梦半醒的大孩子的鼻尖，伸过手护住他的头，避免惊扰好眠。对方乘机钻进他怀里，满足地拱了拱，倚在他肩头再度入梦。同他的因缘际会或许可堪比拟美丽而短命的线香花火，至流星划过天际的瞬息而止；而均匀的吐息刮在耳畔，湿润的热气拂在面庞，温度是妥帖的、合理的、令人怆然落泪的真实。

他一时不知该如何作想，只揪紧了心口的布料。

  * DAY 3




“小濑，我有好消息。”

“有话快说。”

“是关于小濑的好消息哦。”

“有屁快放。”

“我要送小濑个礼物。”

“如果又是你人肉到货货到付款的可乐请容我拒绝。”

濑名泉揉着眉心，刻意规避扎眼的一串红色error。机械键盘齐刷刷的奏鸣余音绕梁三日不绝，今日尤为激起他的杀心。对方凑到耳畔恶魔低语：“是小濑的生命之光，欲/望之火。”

“如果想提需求不需要这么复古的形式。”

朔间凛月单手托起纸片，任他从指缝间瞅见一串熟悉号码：“呃，好消息是我要先一步脱单了？”

“我会帮你的，但终归要取决于小濑的行动力。”

——行吧，以及工作时段不准串门摸鱼，被上级巡视抓个正着，你哥都救不了你。临近饭点，心烦意乱的濑名泉忘记压低嗓，换来下属们攒动着意图探听八卦，一看便知尚且没遭过生活的毒打。濑名组长慨叹年轻真好，将另个调试好的程序在手机上演示界面，再递给PM让其自行把玩。后者对着屏幕吹起彩虹屁：那什么，我们小濑的设计从来都是一绝，小濑可是出了名的……呜啾？

“呜啾个什么，好好说话。”

“‘呜啾，濑名有没有好好吃晚饭呀？’刚巧有人给你发了line——说起来，我只认识一个人有这个口癖。”

“……巧了，我也一样。”

手机号、推特、ins、line全部到手，濑名泉拿回手机向他摇摇，唇角上扬：我说过，我的行动力向来不容小觑。对方敷衍点头如鸡啄米：难以置信，小濑可真是进步颇丰，我记得你大学时……喂喂小濑！暴力禁止！朔间凛月向上指指摄像头，阻止一场可能的扭打——这样看，小濑离女装上班不远了，你喜欢怎样的？JK制服、Lolita、OL……朔间凛月掰着手指盘算：我的衣柜倒是应有尽有。如果小濑毕业后身材没走样，我有库存可借，就看你适合哪种。

……朔间凛月家中库存女装，完全不令人意外呢。濑名泉闲暇时也会研读《一天一个编发小技巧》，现今摩拳擦掌打算在月永レオ身上实践。IT业界对程序员女装向来推崇，脱单必女装更是项目组心照不宣的潜规则——待到小濑脱单那日，我会勉为其难，以身作则，女装出街来陪你。黑发的产品经理照样逃不过宿命，更甚对女装有特殊感情。早先可追溯至大学时社团的演出，濑名泉承认对方的效果尚可，同样有大把黑历史在握。待到办公室只余二人，对方转而拍拍他的肩：“昨天月ぴ还紧张兮兮问：‘濑名喜欢男孩子吗？’我：‘当然。’”

“……然后？”

“他：‘还有别的吗？’我：‘他喜欢穿女装的男孩子。’”

濑名泉咬牙切齿：“再然后？”

“他：‘那难道濑名喜欢凛月吗？’我：‘不，他更喜欢喊他哥哥的男孩子。’”

濑名泉翻着白眼把他赶走。知晓月永レオ同样在投其所好，风评被害也不亏。作为给电话号码的象征性酬谢，他心情大好并慷慨地把饭卡借给朔间凛月刷。出身声名鼎赫的朔间家，却因兄长的缘由同家里来往寥寥，更从大学时起就拒绝家中接济。虽不至于影响生计，却也时而大手大脚一掷千金，乃至身无分文吃不起饭。豪门二公子绕着饭卡套绳出了门，走起路来叮当响，迈着六亲不认的步伐，背影望去就不像是走这条路的人。

暂不论朔间凛月的音乐天分，单凭外貌条件亦是卓然拔群。他从未与对方探讨入行的缘由，而一入IT深似海。濑名泉同样不是普通的码农，硬要他自己形容，更近于借计算机施展抱负也说不准。自幼智商超群，坐拥不通人性的理性与冷感。多年好友朔间凛月早在无意得知他称呼父母为爹地妈咪时便惊掉了下巴——有什么矛盾吗？他自认为享受设计并编写的精密代码浑然一体的成就感，并对技术与科学报以持之以恒的热忱。相较之下，虽说从读书时就相当受欢迎，人际方面却从来不是好手。对于任何琢磨不定的“感情”，连同感情的制造者“人”，难以从心底拿出堪比对数字与代码的信任。

好友少且精，恋爱上更是一直受阻。平日里一字一句皆经考量，将所谓“不合人设”的部分藏起。计算机是发挥他才智的一大工具，学生时代备受瞩目拿奖到手软，而今秉承机器般精确的理性亦步亦趋地过活，却破天荒对月永レオ破例，再不愿被其视冷面冰山高岭之花，不容窥探的领域被月永レオ游刃有余地亲手旋开暗扣，内心的敏感柔软供给对方成为一人乐的充气城堡。

那么れおくん呢，又是出于何故奔赴与喜好大相径庭的主职业？念及连朔间凛月都能与之畅谈音律，虽深知来日方长的道理，天生五音不全的濑名泉仍感颓然。忧愁围绕着他，他啜饮着茶，呸呸地吐掉茶叶，包好扔进垃圾篓，背着手在空无一人的办公室踱步，站定在窗前，目送落日余烬流连在生活了近三十载的都市，腹诽道现在的模样像极老干部。回到工位，浏览器适时弹出广告：

> 教您如何与深爱的TA捅破窗户纸

平乏的标题毫无过人之处，让人完~全没有点进的欲/望。濑名泉念叨着打开页面，指摘网络编辑的口味与业务能力——洗稿的营销号文案，媚/俗的心形粉红底色，若在本司，怕是连口馊掉的剩饭都没得吃。素日的工作与新媒体有交汇，大学时修过相关课程，他自视为半个内行。

“恕我直言，页面真的丑，比不上小濑的万分之一。”兵贵神速的朔间凛月拎着一份盒饭，绕到身后啧啧有声，“给，小濑的饭。”

“是了是了，你知道就可以，没必要讲出来——你在食堂吃过了？”

“我才不想一周六天都吃食堂呢。组里的人一起点了必胜客，很遗憾，小濑没有口福啦。为情所困的小濑也要像我一样偶尔放松，人生苦短——”濑名泉不动声色地挡住对方，欲盖弥彰切到桌面：你可真会享受生活，别让不知情的人误以为产品经理是什么闲差。

“‘○味鸡半价，可我一个人吃不完，明天晚餐有空吗，一起吃吧。’真是俗套的搭讪手段呀，二十年前的时兴吗？倒是很契合小濑的风格。”

对方还是得空凑近屏幕大发感慨，单身狗连二十年前的罗曼蒂克都没得体验——以及恕我直言，那就是炸鸡之耻。不过啊，还是感觉手里的饼干突然不香了。

“是吗？我手里的照样香得很。”

濑名泉一个眼疾手快，抬手挡住对方探向纸袋内的音符状小饼干，一看便知出自何人之手，早先随同新出炉的名为《漂亮的濑名之歌》的曲谱放在楼下门卫处，经由众人之手传抵他，在组内掀起不大不小的波澜。颗颗黑得像炭，据说是从共同友人的发色得到灵感。本以为烤糊了，味道却意外说得过去，更是知他不爱吃甜后的投其所好——嗯，行吧，受到一万点暴击的单身狗大呼要配墨镜，瞥向桌上半杯茶：月ぴ是黑咖啡派，小濑也要试着投其所好吗？

他认定月永レオ是甜食爱好者，却也知人不可貌相。趁友人接到电话飞奔下楼去取披萨外卖的当口，他点开line的聊天框，并在朔间凛月拎着披萨炫耀着返回前，手忙脚乱敲下让他后悔不迭的回车——

“……听说明天肯○基的○味鸡降价了，我一个人吃不完，れおくん要和我一起吃吗？”

  * DAY 4




“濑名怎么不吃呢？”

公司楼下的肯○基内，月永レオ搂着炸鸡桶哼着歌儿。濑名泉毕业后首度重访快餐店，正襟危坐如带孩子出行的家长——れおくん喜欢的话，可以常陪你来。对方呜呜哝哝着把玩儿童套餐的皮卡丘，悄然将蔬菜沙拉与玉米杯推向他。

“嘛……我在食堂吃过了，周六也是我的工作日。”

正装领带的濑名泉挺直了背，摸着脖子掩下尴尬。对面的月永レオ啃得油光满面，身着同自己极为违和的连帽衫。他取过纸巾帮其擦拭唇边的碎屑，对方恳切地起身凑近，险些碰倒儿童套餐外的黑咖啡——暂别了，我的健康饮食。

“我呀，很期待濑名女装。我听说濑名荣登公司‘最期待他女装的员工’之榜首，蝉联近三年！”

好事不出门，坏事传千里。对方跳下转椅跑向前台，片刻后举了两支甜筒回来。乳/白/色/热量炸弹冒着冷气步步紧逼，濑名泉皱着眉头摆手。对方风卷残云解决了一支，另支用薯条蘸着吃——听凛月说，濑名这样的程序员穿女装时调bug效率会翻倍！濑名这样漂亮，想必很适合！

月永レオ笑意晏晏地弯下眉眼。喉咙干渴发紧，冷气似是失了灵。热浪穿透窗玻璃紧紧攫住了他，濑名泉举起广告单扇风。收回前言，他亟需解暑良药，随便哪种冰饮都好，而绿眸中泛着涟漪的气泡水，是为他量身定制的消暑秘方吗？几滴融化的奶油从唇/边滴/落，被对方卷/起/舌/尖来拭去，以此牵回他的魂/魄：

“来，濑名也尝尝嘛，张嘴，啊——”

他直愣愣看向月永レオ，直到薯条卷起的一/抹/乳/白/滴落在桌面，方知甘/美的爱意从他眸中流淌，无时不给予他温润的滋养，他避之不及却又奔赴其间，载着他绵延到宇宙的终焉。濑名泉红着脸起身凑近，迎上对方的投喂。好甜，过于甜了，他低头咀嚼，而上一次与人分享同一支甜筒，又要追溯到何时呢？

“くまくん倒是有女装登台的经历，是大学社团的事。”

高清视频与录像应有尽有，得了空可以循环播放。几日下来方感自己被某人卖给月永レオ，现今大有以牙还牙的筹码。听起来好棒，可是我更想看濑名的，一定很适合！月永レオ双手交握星星眼：“我听说凛月要和你女装出街，我很期待哦！”

濑名泉一口咖啡噎在嗓子眼。

“不仅会被路人夸可爱，还会引来星探摄像，从像男人的走路姿势被认出是‘大〇〇程序员’之类的——我一定会去围观，给濑名捧场！”

“れおくん，”濑名泉一把夺下月永レオ的肥宅快乐水，“认真听我讲。虽然不知道为什么我要被默认有这种恶趣味，但不要听信くまくん胡诌。大学演剧部时就试过，效果很糟糕，我虽然不壮，但终归是男人的骨架，五官也相当男性化，更要费时费力研究配套的妆容——”

总之我不适合女装，不是谁都有れおくん的先天条件，认清现实放弃幻想才是正理，他循循善诱道。

“说不定会有惊喜呢，濑名也说过那是大学——”

“免，谈。”

月永レオ哦了一声，讪讪地低头啃炸鸡，手机屏闪个不停。朋友们在找你吗？濑名泉托着腮：凭れおくん的性格，在女多男少的护校想必是吉祥物般的存在吧？

“我是班上唯一的男生哦。自从前几天的女装护士，她们就对打扮我上了瘾……刚开始有些奇怪，但也没那么讨厌，简直是以假乱真，当然我是男人！”

她们正在探听我的约会情况哦！一桶炸鸡落肚，月永レオ一个个戳开粉色对话框，头也不抬——约会，不曾想首次约会当真在这种地方。旁侧儿童乐园熊孩子们上蹿下跳着叫嚣，他抬眼便被水枪呲了一身，念及れおくん在场，他忍住咆哮无视家长的道歉，文雅地取下眼镜擦拭。月永レオ再次跳下座椅，这次直接坐在他身畔，径直揽上他的脖颈：来，濑名，呜啾~

来不及比划剪刀手，更无暇表情管理，只凭直觉看向镜头。他不介意上镜却不想再重看这张合影，西装革履佐以面色潮/红想必蠢透了。濑名的镜头感真棒呀，被邀去街拍一定——中断对方的妄想，强行带其去洗手间洗手洗脸，对方缠着要跟去公司瞧一瞧。也罢，明天还约好去探班，也算等价交换。

“对了，くまくん说我喜欢穿女装的爱喊哥哥的男孩子，不要信。”

“那连濑名喜欢男孩子也不能信吗？”

“……不要全信。”

满员的办公室免不了一番八卦。迟早的事，例会前大家见见面也不错。れおくん同年轻人们想必合得来，正好断掉某些人不切实际的念想。即便冒着被起哄女装的风险……有漂亮可爱的小男生作陪，终归是步伐也轻快。无关乎谁给谁排面，他有信心二人并肩而行就足够吸睛。月永レオ先一步跳入旋转门，再原地等候伸手挽上他，满是新奇地四处打量——女生间风行的那几款app，居然都是濑名公司的出品！我家的小琉可相当受用呢！

“谢谢，虽然高屋建瓴的部分都是くまくん在规划。”

电梯门开启，距办公室二十米之隔，他始才没来由地发毛，甚而不详的预感袭来。满腹搜刮措辞时门被推开，当头迎上齐刷刷的起哄，区区前端组的办公室，赫然聚集整个部门的规模。为首的自然是正装领带朔间凛月，大众时而忽视此人的领导力，现今的职务满足不了这位野心家，凭他家世与能力加持，平步青云也是迟早的事。

上次不作数，这次给小濑一个大惊喜，本次安全讲座的主持人朔间凛月绕道背后悄声道。不同于其他企业普遍严苛的上下级关系，组内主力大多是年轻人，气氛向来融融，现今心照不宣地落座静待好戏开场，只余僵在原处的濑名泉是局外人。又是串通好了？他咬牙切齿望向月永レオ，对方报以至为纯真的笑靥：濑名总是亦步亦趋地过活，偶尔也要乐于接受惊喜呀，没有inspiration的话不会太无趣吗？

他闻言目瞪口呆，却也无处反驳，只得将C位让给主讲月永レオ。对方跳上讲台插上U盘，PPT都提前备好——心脏骤停，黄金抢救时间只有4分钟，CPR知识的普及格外重要，众所周知，我们的濑名工程师上周就晕倒在工位上。挺像模像样的嘛，无端被cue的濑名泉暗忖。不算熟知你的各类天赋，至今有多了解你一些吗？但如果只是这种程度……垂在颊侧的两缕橙发牵着视点四下飘摇，唇齿开合牵连出他成串肖想。到了亲身演示人工呼吸的步骤，对方伸手招呼他时，濑名泉仍抱臂神游天外。月永レオ凭空拖出一张软垫，关上耳麦：濑名配合我一下，会稍微有点疼，忍一下哦？

“等等，不该请模型假人出场吗？”

公司提早准备啦，不料物流堵在路上，朔间凛月在旁小声撺掇：小濑，搏一搏，单车变摩托。同僚们认知中凶凶猫猫式的常年不苟言笑的好前辈好组长，素来秉承极高的自持泰然处事，真正心动时却比谁都昭然若揭：众目睽睽下熟透了面庞，施了妆同样遮不住的灼烧，眼睫平添几分暧/昧的光影，伶牙俐齿不见踪影——糟透了，烦死了，他躺平视死如归盯向天花板的网格；月永レオ跪在身畔，双手起伏按压出一串error。

——有朝一日月ぴ飞扑过来吻你，小濑会不会直接晕过去？他翻个白眼，未免太小瞧我了？虽如此，他也笃信万物运行皆遵循既定程序，无外乎爱情先表白再接吻的流程，常被调侃为上世纪遗风。濑名泉是熟悉CPR流程的，中学大学保健体育都有经历。而今重温学生时代体育馆湿漉漉的热浪，欢呼声连同无疾而终的初恋在回响。待到眼镜被摘去，温软的橙香覆上他时，几丝可乐气泡在他唇部炸开。分明是心肺复苏，却肾上腺素飙升，连同人脑宕机，像极了心源性猝死——

只是没来由地被睡意席卷，当场入眠而已。远闻月永レオ染着哭腔的呼唤，濑名泉挣扎着探开眼，费力地向观众席挥手平复骚动。万幸不到五秒的入睡并没格式化他的大脑，再不顾任何所谓人设与形象，福至心灵地用手指蹭蹭对方的脸，替他拭去眼尾的泪花：

“乖……我不会这么轻易就死掉的。明天还答应了れおくん去探班呢。”

  * DAY 5




“濑名喜欢我打扮成什么模样呢？”

小杏护士不在，单人休息室里便是濑名泉帮他装点。梳顺头发盘成发髻套上发网，自然与平日的装束同等受他喜爱。走廊中笔记本在膝上忙工作，顺带着眼观六路耳听八方，不过数周的实习，月永レオ已是住院部叔叔阿姨们的熟人。男护士时而兼任护工，手脚麻利勤快，更天生坐拥让人喜欢的神技。高干病房内不乏有给自家孩子牵红线的老人，月永レオ每每困扰地笑，摸着头强调自己是男性——好可爱的男孩子，我家的女儿一定会喜欢你的，林林总总让濑名泉平添不安。换班时间，小杏护士为首的护校学生们蜂拥而上，部分护士前辈也在后探头探脑：

“今天的头发好漂亮，れおちゃん自己梳的还是小琉可帮的忙？”

濑名帮我梳的哦！月永レオ转个圈向姐妹们展示一番。不过是风华正茂的女孩子们，嘁喳着打量月永レオ又抬头瞧瞧他。濑名泉与年轻人的环境脱节甚久，久到有代沟，一时无言以对，只僵硬地从上衣摸出名片，双手递给为首的小杏护士——久闻大名了，您就是れおちゃん的程序员男友吗？看起来完全不像呢！大众对程序员的刻板印象堪比对男护士的存在的质疑，他已习以为常。辞别了女孩们，濑名泉不时向后打量。

“在看什么呢，濑名？”

“你比我想象中还受欢迎，我担心被‘护花使者’们尾随。”

——啊啊，果然还是超不爽。她们看我的眼神相比好奇，更像自家白菜被猪拱。我条件分明不差呢？将忿忿按下不表，他一把捞住左右横跳的月永レオ：车开过来了啊！我不在的时候你要怎么办，究竟是怎样活到二十岁的？

“放心吧，她们不会跟来的。现在是我和濑名的甜蜜约会time！”

れおくん总是正大光明地讲着容易招致误会的话啊……究竟懂什么是约会吗？保父濑名泉牵着对方过马路，却有意不再松开——不如来我家做客？我会做饭哦，让濑名尝尝我的手艺！他站在十字路口，迷惘于摩肩接踵的人流，塞壬的吟唱将他搅得七荤八素，怀中的月永レオ抛来一个wink，受蛊惑的船员便任其掌舵。对方牵着他漫无目的——至少在他看来漫无目的地前行，却不至于完全迷失，是因汩汩的血液连通着四肢百骸，相贴的体温将他们相联相系。绕过五个街口拐进小巷，现下完全置身于陌生地带。

“濑名还说我呢，对我毫无防备，如果我现在轻轻松松把濑名拐卖了呢？”

“嗯，败在你手上也算心甘情愿。只要和你在一起……我并不介意终点在哪里。”

“……哇，濑名总是以心不在焉的神情讲些了不得的话！”

“我有说什么吗？喂我说，当真要招待我晚饭吗？就凭れおくん的饼干卖相，还真敢大言不惭啊。以防万一，你家附近有什么健康外卖吗？”

濑名泉当真抬头巡视附近的餐厅，如此激起对方斗志，五分钟后被气鼓鼓地拖到租住的两室一厅。扑面是沁人的橙子香氛，较月永レオ携带的更为馥郁。始先入目的是架二手立式钢琴，再是音符状贴纸环绕妹妹的奖状。四下罗列着小提琴、吉他等乐器，麻雀虽小五脏俱全，装潢别致极富设计感。

“那边是小琉可的房间！这周末她跟朋友去温泉旅馆啦。当然不许濑名踏入一步，你和我睡一屋就好！——诶，又要走吗？上次濑名送我回来，也是不肯进门，难道我家冰箱藏着吃人的宇宙人吗？”彼时是担心深更半夜瓜田李下孤男寡男，他从不否认自己心里有鬼，揉揉挡住去路的橙色脑袋：不是要我留宿吗？我得回去取洗漱用品，想必れおくん独身居住，没有多余的分量。

……那濑名不许中途偷偷逃掉。不情愿挪开身子让出去路，任濑名泉搭公交回家取洗漱用品，骑摩托沿途返回顺路买了食材。拎着葱姜蒜迈入大门，向对方提出借用浴室，开门入目的是独立浴缸——我每天都会清洗的，濑名介意的话，可以用淋浴！

四处寻不到橙子味的香氛，约莫香气的根源是橙发的太阳色调。他试探着迈入温水中，身体到灵魂沉淀在约莫是月永レオ的体香间。许久没有这样放松地过活了，竖起耳朵聆听菜刀砧板的合奏，对方正哼着歌儿为他下厨。炊烟饭香给予他组建家庭的错觉，是被编入名为月永レオ的程序，生活的每一隅都被他提前写好注脚——れおくん选择的人生道路为何同他的作曲天分背道而驰？回想起客厅的装潢，作曲设备想必宝贝般尽数藏在月永レオ卧室内。吹完头发换好衣，橙发的小动物全无顾虑地扑进他怀里，蹭蹭再嗅嗅，仰面道洗完澡的濑名好香。

“需要定期住院复查的小琉可对医院有恐惧……我也一样。”月永レオ给濑名泉套上小宝宝围嘴，滑稽的粉兔子图案，似是他妹妹幼年时的所有物，“并非世间的医生护士都足够温柔，也实在不应以‘温柔’去苛求医护人员。作为称职的哥哥，我力所能及的只有帮她消除恐惧，若她看到白大褂或护士服能想起哥哥，多少更有勇气些。”

——当然，要从克服我自身的恐惧开始！以及，小琉可和我长得很像哦？谈及妹妹眸中一亮，眉眼洋溢着自豪。热腾腾的家常菜呈上来，卖相居然相当说得过去。来尝尝小琉可最爱吃的！月永レオ夹一块炸虾放在他碗里。

“……是我大意了。れおくん的饭菜里，有家的味道。”

这已是濑名泉最大程度的夸奖。对方捧着脸看他咀嚼，闻此喜笑颜开：毕竟我很早就带着妹妹独自生活，熟能生巧嘛……好在我有作曲天赋，收入算不上可观，缴完我们的学费尚有些富余，目标是根治小琉可的病，再送她出国留学。

“长得像你的女孩子，一定和你同样可爱吧？”

“怕你有不轨之心，才不会随便让野男人看她的照片！”

莫名被归为野男人之列，濑名泉无奈地笑：明明れおくん说过最喜欢我了，你究竟在吃谁的醋？——我担心被双重ntr嘛，对方托着腮瞧过来，比起奶猫，更像是亟需陪伴渴望爱意的毛茸茸小狗狗：濑名怎么不吃了，是不好吃吗？

“听着，れおくん，”他放下碗筷，“你总是讲着一些极具暗示性的话，让我有自作多情之嫌。我现在告诉你吧，我不喜欢你这样……”

——诶？毛茸茸小动物垂下头：原来濑名不喜欢我呀？

“不要误会，不是这个意思。”对方的泪花让他慌了手脚，“比起暧昧处之，我更希望你把话讲清……如果当真被介绍条件上佳的相亲……れおくん不讨厌女孩子吧？”

“我不会答应的！濑名，那不是错觉，我真心实意地喜欢你。”

“理由呢？长相漂亮的人有很多吧？”

濑名泉注视对方翕动的长睫毛，会叫他肖想到在心尖搅起飓风的蝶翼，而今被雨水打湿般凝滞在原处，月永レオ垂下眼睑，分秒都显得漫长。不指望会有称心的回复，濑名泉叹气离席，在洗碗池前被对方抓住手：

“我拒绝不了濑名这样，骨子里透着温柔的人。”

——那天刚巧是我的生日，濑名的小狮子蛋糕是第一份礼物。不想劳烦朋友准备，内心却为不期而至的惊喜留有余地。曾交手过难缠的病人家属，将我使唤来使唤去，至今只有濑名真心温柔待我，身为小琉可的哥哥，这份许是无意的温柔于我更显弥足珍贵。绿眸中有光芒在闪灼：每一天与濑名相遇，灵魂都抑不住地飞向你。

……可这些，应该由我对你讲才对吧。从小到大被称赞温柔，却从不比被月永レオ认可更让他深信不疑。濑名泉扶正眼镜，抑住当即吻上的冲动：“我或许不算讨厌れおくん，即便余生都要同失去你的恐惧搏斗，我也定会接受你的爱意。只是我比你年长，又是男性，难免会让你在学校里被说闲话的？”

“可濑名一点也不显老！”

“谢谢，是因为我很茂密，也没有脱发基因，”濑名泉叹气，“耐心听我讲，小朋友的恋爱游戏满足不了我，れおくん是成年人懂生/理/知/识吧……不担心被我占便宜吗？即便不在意年龄差，你也明白我有多忙碌，退居二线前不能保证每天见面，更遑论纪念日的惊喜……如此种种，还请れおくん三思。”

“那如果，我喜欢的正是年长的男性呢？”

只要能和濑名在一起，每天都是纪念日！对方从后飞扑上他，亲昵地蹭蹭脸。他清了清嗓，努力平复心绪：“当真？”

“嗯……濑名是怎样的，我就喜欢怎样的！”

既然如此，れお、ちゃん？正中下怀的年长者凑近小朋友耳畔一字一顿，自认为掌握番茄的催熟技巧：“就这样称呼你吧，多可爱。” 肉食性小动物霎时满面通红，抓下他的眼镜凑近了确认，几日来首度服了软逃开视线：呜哇，打开了濑名奇怪的开关，眼神都不一样了！目光飘忽步步后退，猫着腰钻出他的势力范围。方才还豪言壮志，怎么突然怕了，れおちゃん，看着我。他夺回眼镜，满意地收好旗开得胜的第一遭。而童心未泯的小朋友趁他不备捞了把水，泼得他四处找纸巾，玩闹间罪魁祸首泥鳅般溜出厨房，半晌从门后探出头：“我拒绝从濑名嘴里喊出来，像哄小朋友或小动物。”

有什么不合适吗？濑名泉笑得纯良无害。

——小朋友，小动物，别提多贴切了。

  * DAY 6




“可是你也知道，我不像他可以轻易说喜欢……内敛克制是美德，只是感情越多越满，有朝一日总会溢出来。”

名嘴濑名泉支支吾吾红着脸：好了，くまくん专心写你的PRD，免了你的指手画脚。时机，时机很重要，我会以自己的方式……那畔仍在循循善诱：“不听老人言吃亏在眼前。凭小濑的软硬件，大街上随机找个人来一套深情组合技，表白失败的几率都低到发指好吗！况且小濑，你那是失败flag——”

尾音消弭在厨房的油锅声里，濑名泉切断某人无休止的八卦。昨夜自是无事发生，合盖一床被子嗅着橙香一夜好梦。十点半醒来预备今日的工作，打开Mac插上电源噼里啪啦。换了环境也未卡壳，有人蹑手蹑脚行至背后也浑然不觉，直至一口气吹进耳朵，骇得他抱着笔记本从沙发上跳起。

“哇哈哈，濑名好像炸毛的猫呀~”

对方趁机转个圈圈展示同他很相称的橘猫围裙，背后系一个蝴蝶结，轻巧松垮，轻轻一扯便能脱落。我也不算年轻了，又是高危职业，吓出了问题怎么办？他惊魂未定地落座，不住地碎碎念。

“抱歉抱歉，只是想让濑名放松一下。不如说，濑名像是被宇宙人的血盆大口吓到了，虽说我家冰箱里大概暂时无法培育这种生物！”

——来，让尊敬的レオさん安抚安抚你，月永レオ摸着不存在的飞机耳。往日思路被打断时，楼层每每回荡他的咆哮，整栋大楼都要抖三抖。而今只同样撸了撸月永レオ的头毛以表宽宥。对方相当受用，反被摸得呼噜噜，抵在他肩头，指向WebStorm上的花花绿绿：濑名真努力呀，周末也要工作！

“举个例子，运维工程师经常要紧急修正代码，运气差的甚至会在自己婚礼现场凭空掏出笔记本电脑……当然那不是我。这是与公司无关的私活，所以拜托れおくん不要走漏风声，尤其是对くまくん。”

“我有濑名忙于工作的心理预期，但还是很期待与你一起出去玩！濑名平时什么时候有空？”

“……十一点之后。”

“好呀，一起吃午饭！”

“……是晚上十一点之后。”

“那就，一起拎包入住l/o/v/e h/o/t/e/l！”

——我听到了什么？小朋友れおちゃん当真不后悔？量身定制的咒语功效可观，月永レオ只闪躲着逃开对视：嗯嗯，是在想去吃哪家夜宵！作为小蛋糕的回报，我要监督濑名的生活，可不许再三班倒。

来日从长计议，而月永レオ将在明日凌晨正式收到的，是他奉为圭臬的仪式感——时常被朔间凛月称作失败flag。正如れおくん用音符连缀乐章，用0与1构建爱语亦不失为别样谨素的浪漫。小猫咪揽上他荡秋千般晃啊晃，填补他所有浪漫肖想。戴回眼镜挠一挠他的下巴，预备着辗转脱离温柔乡，月永レオ蹦跳回厨房后，濑名泉迅速对接思路切回工作状态，凭出众的职业素养敲出节奏和韵律来，敲代码上头会上瘾，和喜欢的人共居一室更让人欲罢不能。许是源于月永レオ的buff加持，进展顺利得出乎意料。对方亦贴心地不叨扰，下午去医院值班，晚上热好了粥与菜端来，而后乖巧地钻进房间作曲。

——小菜一碟。排查有无致命错误，再用自己手机试运行，濑名泉抱臂坐在沙发前，审视他饱含爱意的成果。表白小程序的bgm就地取材选用了《漂亮的濑名之歌》，填词的文案自然是亲笔，称不上形式新颖，倒也算旧瓶装新酒，他有把握即便神通广大如朔间凛月也无法探查详细——他全能优等生的人设屹立不倒，而严谨理科男不为人知的一面，曾也是憧憬诗与远方的文艺青年，更是大学时期校报的主笔，当然用的是笔名。

他起身在客厅悄声踱步，同心驰神往的对象只隔一扇虚掩的门扉。对方叼着笔托着腮，趴在床上晃着两只脚丫，作曲时从不正襟危坐在书桌前，是因奇怪的体位更便于接收宇宙电波。他的光明磊落随分秒推移而消减，光明前景的工程师，时日锻造的专业技能与心理素质，却在对方卧室门前倒退回人生第一次表白时，呼之欲出的是急切又忐忑的心境。

甜蜜的期许糅进宇宙间只属于自己的音符序列，会足够动人心魄吗？习惯于矜持的表露，有朝一日被浓稠的爱意席卷，会被双双吓到吗？濑名泉深吸气，抖着手叩响房门，得到准许后进入，赫然发现月永レオ双腿倚在墙上，近乎于倒立态擎起谱纸写写画画。

“れおくん在健身？”

——只是想到了绝佳的point！答非所问，整个额头暴露在外，脸型优势真让人火大……呃，れおくん有没有想吃的夜宵？他坐在前一晚睡觉的床边，把玩着月永レオ家居服垂下的帽带。对方仗着天真无邪的笑靥，审慎地将他从头到脚都探查：“居然会允许我吃夜宵，濑名果然被宇宙人咬了一口吗？”

“慰劳辛苦的れおくん，特殊情况特殊对待。”

“楼下关东煮，鱼糕、魔芋、海带、溏心蛋，各两串！”

“可真是狮子大开口啊，那么れおくん要保持手机畅通哦？”

——正式的回礼将在零点准时自动发送到月永レオ手机。对方嗯嗯啊啊地目送他出门。五分钟到达：好消息，溏心蛋售罄，鱼糕只剩一串。三秒接通：れおくん意料外的反应迅捷，这才是好孩子，零点时也要保持这样的速度哦？

“濑名，我想买台关东煮的机器。”

“然后放着落灰？”

“不，我来煮给濑名吃，体验当老板的快/感！”

“哈哈，我很期待哦？”

——同样期待着吧，让我的生活充盈惊喜的れおくん。对未来的期许涌上心头，细碎地泛着粼粼光芒，他拎着一大碗关东煮端坐在长椅上，嗅着初夏不知名的花香。眯起眼规划起今夜后正式的图景，从小处着眼，楼下这片公园不失为放松身心的好去处。他揉着脖子兀自定下：往后趁两人都有闲暇，要多陪れおくん一起来散步。

  * DAY 7




“对方已接收文件”，时长五分钟匪夷所思的寂静。

……难道，果然，是失败flag。

“呃，濑名，我没有找到锟斤拷烫烫烫，这是什么全新的找茬小游戏吗？”

那是文字编码的知名bug，怎会出现在小程序里？我代码难道是GBK编码写的？他稳定情绪接起对方来电，不曾背电脑出门，无法补救，只得在分秒累积的尴尬间坐以待毙，“手机端……等等，手机端，れおくん是？”

“索尼大法好。”

……好了，致命错误。先前出于工程测试的需要改了ios打包时的默认编码，敲代码时不过五分钟暧昧的打岔，足够遗忘对方是安卓系统这一茬。寻到疏漏的根由，濑名泉摘下眼镜，脸深埋进手心。筹划许久的惊喜以月永レオ收到的乱码惨淡收场，一天努力尽数白费。虽说工作中常逢上各类千奇百怪的bug，总会迎刃而解乃至产生免疫……

毁掉了れおくん的期待要如何收场？扣掉不知多少印象分，他胶着于一根筋的思维僵局，沦落至逼仄暗夜中诡谲的泥潭。哒哒哒拖鞋声由远及近，家居服套件风衣冲下楼，沁人的晚风揉乱他的头发，橙子汽水味的吻轻柔地绽开。濑名泉勉强抬头，用iPhone为其静音播放——不巧都没带耳机出门，深更半夜不好扰民。月永レオ整个身体挂在旁侧的健身器材上，不明所以地抬眸微笑，知/情/识/趣地不作声，卫衣带窝在帽檐里。

“……搞砸了，糟透了。抱歉，原本信心满满地期盼れおくん惊喜的神色，候着被你扑个满怀。”

迫使自己重拾成年人的余裕去即兴口述，糟糕的心绪下难以舌灿莲花——我也，倾心于れおくん，第一次见到你，就沦陷了……乃至认定れおくん是世上唯一与我一心同体的存在。坐拥旁人难望项背的智慧与样貌，甚少被有过亲历与共情的“代码组成的生物”，却留下几分弥足珍贵的，千回百转的，唯有月永レオ方可亲历的柔软。他举起望远镜痴痴地瞧，向半圆天幕里勘察到美到不可方物的，近乎不属于尘世的一簇萤火，牵连着绿宝石般瑰丽的彗尾，携着亘古的奥秘奔他而来。他手足无措，他始料不及，相较被击中的畏惧，确切地讲，是生怕仅仅镌刻在他心上而不能为他所有。而有幸亲历这般摄人心魄的美，再无能力去遗忘。别离是悲剧式的人生必然，他畏惧如此凌迟般的命运决断。却被牵着手在星光间游历徜徉，许下生生世世熠熠生辉的愿景，终而成为他——成为尘世的一部分。

蝉鸣式微的初夏午夜，富余诗意的好时节。不至于羞耻懊恼到落泪，却也囫囵着不知说了些什么：“每一天都想与你相见，乃至和你一同走下去。说到底，世上真的会有无法为れおくん心动的人吗？……以及，我也希望你能接受，更甚是同样喜欢不算完美的我。”

临场发挥堪称糟糕，凭他惊世骇俗的帅脸，朔间凛月提议的上街随机试验想必也会GG。并非母胎solo，恋爱经历不疏，近七年的空窗期足以让任何技法都生锈。而他的小朋友自然不介意，秉承心照不宣的默契抚平他的焦躁与不安，换来深沉绵长的如释重负感——表白后的贤/者/时/间是在流连的橙香间捱过的，被比自己年轻十载的れおくん抱在怀里揉搓，沐/浴/后/蹭/着面庞的滑/嫩/感占了上风，将尴尬与耻/意削去不少。

“唔，怎样安抚濑名才最有效？——有了，凛月教过我！”

……这时候为什么又出现他的名字啊，饶了我吧。朔间凛月嚷着尴尬癌发作的模样记忆犹新，对他必杀技的嘲笑亦如经事先排演般余音绕梁。月永レオ跳下器材蹲在旁侧，歪着脑袋沉吟片刻，而后扬起脸：

“那么，我最——喜欢温柔帅气的濑名哥哥了！”

……嗯。

……嗯？

……嗯？！

“濑名喜欢穿女装的喊哥哥的男孩子，我已经圆了濑名完整的夙愿。接下来轮到濑名了，只有濑名大饱眼福不公平！既然与我一心同体，女装当然要一起。不过在此之前——”

不待哀叹兜兜转转果然中了れおくん的圈套，星光与海洋翻/涌在他眸间，濑名泉瞪圆了眼睛，倏然踏入橙香织作的陷阱，跌进晕晕乎乎的吻里。

Fin.

1.“而月永レオ常让他联想到……但凡是美的都没有家。”部分意象借鉴引用自沈从文《月下小景——新十日谈之序曲》。原文为：“美的都用不着家：流星，落花，萤火，最会鸣叫的蓝头红嘴绿翅膀的王母鸟，也都没有家的，谁见过人畜养凤凰呢？谁能束缚着月光呢？”

2.关于KFC和原味鸡：只是玩梗，我个人对原味鸡观感尚可，并没有恶意乳KFC和原味鸡的意思！

3.往年生贺指路

2018：[【泉レオ】猫咪舞曲](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12bfc43d)

2019：[【Kn年上组】 月永レオ破门而入后的六小时](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_12e93ec4e)

4.感谢阅读！如果还算喜欢的话，请给我红蓝评（喂

**5.一定要在最后强调的：感谢主催们和各位老师的辛勤付出！！请大家不要吝惜对各位神仙们的红心蓝手！！！感谢可爱雷雷让我们相遇！！！**

  


[#泉レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#泉leo](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%B3%89leo)

[#「幸运日」](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E3%80%8C%E5%B9%B8%E8%BF%90%E6%97%A5%E3%80%8D)

[#狮心组](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E7%8B%AE%E5%BF%83%E7%BB%84)

[#濑名泉](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%BF%91%E5%90%8D%E6%B3%89)

[#月永レオ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E6%9C%88%E6%B0%B8%E3%83%AC%E3%82%AA)

[#偶像梦幻祭](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/tag/%E5%81%B6%E5%83%8F%E6%A2%A6%E5%B9%BB%E7%A5%AD)

  
2020-05-05  
评论：15  
热度：271

  
[←上一篇](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c9694b23)  
[下一篇→](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/post/1dcd46bb_1c918a8a4)  


评论(15)

热度(271)

  1. 共16人收藏了此文字 

  2. [](https://luyuan021.lofter.com/) [该用户不存在](https://luyuan021.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  3. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  4. [](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) [泠风落花](https://myjwakwy.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  5. [](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) [复古老照片](https://fugulaozhaopian.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  6. [](https://jiyiweizhiguohoudeposun.lofter.com/) [记忆╰未知过后的破损╮](https://jiyiweizhiguohoudeposun.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  7. [](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) [梅子酥](https://nightsiesta.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  8. [](https://muyan320.lofter.com/) [暮煙](https://muyan320.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  9. [](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) [婕莉控](https://jielikong954.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  10. [](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) [我爱兔兔](https://qingxianzizai442.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  11. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  12. [](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) [blame you](https://blameyou.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  13. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  14. [](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) [五加一等于陆](https://6zhizhii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  15. [](https://knights58326.lofter.com/) [Knights](https://knights58326.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  16. [](https://ma-p-le.lofter.com/) [夜巡](https://ma-p-le.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  17. [](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) [寂寞星球](https://jimoxingqiu262.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  18. [](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) [苏三尽](https://kuroizaya.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  19. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  20. [](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) [凛月的被炉](https://acryingcat.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  21. [](https://22109113.lofter.com/) [..](https://22109113.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  22. [](https://song0412.lofter.com/) [雨问蕉](https://song0412.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  23. [](https://ruguanwuku.lofter.com/) [如观武库](https://ruguanwuku.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  24. [](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) [芠](https://lxq117.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  25. [](https://lurao191.lofter.com/) [但闻洛水](https://lurao191.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  26. [](https://mujiugugugu.lofter.com/) [穆鸠咕咕咕](https://mujiugugugu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  27. [](https://mujiugugugu.lofter.com/) [穆鸠咕咕咕](https://mujiugugugu.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  28. [](https://yikuaibuyuantouluxingmingdedangao.lofter.com/) [一块不愿透露姓名的蛋糕](https://yikuaibuyuantouluxingmingdedangao.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  29. [](https://yikuaibuyuantouluxingmingdedangao.lofter.com/) [一块不愿透露姓名的蛋糕](https://yikuaibuyuantouluxingmingdedangao.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  30. [](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) [呜啾～](https://chennaner.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  31. [](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) [凌乱作一团](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  32. [](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) [凌乱作一团](https://wenqingzhi906.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  33. [](https://rongyuan285.lofter.com/) [沅秋](https://rongyuan285.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  34. [](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) [覅莪阏](https://eyan8.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  35. [](https://maertabeitanfeier162.lofter.com/) [玛尔塔·贝坦菲尔](https://maertabeitanfeier162.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  36. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  37. [](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) [小伊沐子](https://xiaoyimuzi102.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  38. [](https://ng323977.lofter.com/) [嗯](https://ng323977.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  39. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  40. [](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) [mdrmajikawaii](https://midorimajikawaii.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  41. [](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) [搞咩啊](https://sakumaritsu188.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  42. [](https://shousi970.lofter.com/) [すし【寿司】](https://shousi970.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  43. [](https://jixiansenjiadesangshenshu.lofter.com/) [甲丙](https://jixiansenjiadesangshenshu.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  44. [](https://baolian007.lofter.com/) [杉之行](https://baolian007.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  45. [](https://fengchengyanyu203.lofter.com/) [YL-沫笙](https://fengchengyanyu203.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  46. [](https://bodude.lofter.com/) [啵嘟](https://bodude.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  47. [](https://qingyanggen890.lofter.com/) [浣熊白日梦](https://qingyanggen890.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  48. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 推荐了此文字 

  49. [](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) [祖安零零](https://shamazhouxijianzejiekekai.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  50. [](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) [萩余](https://qiuyu218.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  51. [](https://luotang93579.lofter.com/) [洛糖](https://luotang93579.lofter.com/) 很喜欢此文字 

  52. 加载中...
  53. 查看更多



  
[ ](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/)

石原里辣本辣

© [lattice](https://ttddmkhr.lofter.com/) | Powered by [LOFTER](https://www.lofter.com)


End file.
